Orbiton
Orbiton(オービトン Ōbiton) is a series of Machine Beasts that appear in Episode 1 of Gear Fighter Dendoh. Appearance An Orbiton has a red-colored chest and legs while having gray-colored arms, head, and a pelvis. It has a satellite-like head with maw attached to a dish and is connected to a dark gray neck. It has flipper-like arms with three big holes within connected to dark gray joints and each one ends with a pincher claw. It also has two big antenna-like spikes on it’s chest with green tips, a crotch plate with an 8-tubes missile launcher, and a right, dark gray-colored, over-shoulder laser cannon. Biography When an empire of machines, called the Galfa Empire, arrive at the moon to land and settle on, their army of Galfa Machine Beasts start attacking a series of monitoring satellites belonging to an organization called GEAR. During the battle, some of the Galfa Machine Beasts approach the satellites and stick their beaks into them, merging with them into Machine Beasts called Orbitons. Once the Galfa Empire has fully settled on the moon, the Orbitons make their way to earth. One of the Orbitons attack Japan while the rest attack other countries such as America, Russia, and EU Countries. The defense army in Japan try fighting back against the Orbiton within their jets, but their missiles have no effect on the Machine Beast and they get easily destroyed by the Orbiton’s Shoulder Laser Cannon. GEAR realizes that the Orbiton is heading for the underground lab kept hidden underneath a stadium that holds a giant robot named Dendoh. During the Orbiton’s destruction, two boys, named Ginga and Hokuto, and a dog belong to one of them were heading to their homes until they come across a lost little girl nearby the stadium. Once the Orbiton makes it to the stadium, Hokuto and Ginga bring the little girl into the stadium to hide. However, Orbiton smashes into the stadium and pins the two boys under the debri. Hokuto gets his dog to get the girl to a safe place while the Orbiton prepares to blast it’s way into the underground lab with the two boys in the way. Fortunately, Ginga and Hokuto unknowingly awakened Dendoh from underneath, where it rises out of the ground and save the two boys, choosing them as it’s pilots. Once Dendoh puts them in the cockpits in it’s chest, the Orbiton starts shooting at it. Once the defense army arrive for a second wave of attack on the Orbiton, a masked woman named Vega contacts Ginga and Hokuto and informs them on how to move Dendoh. After the Orbiton dodges the army’s attacks and destroys them as well, it turns around to see Dendoh approaching it. However, instead of confronting the Machine Beast, Dendoh merely just walks past Orbiton. Vega tells the boys that they have to fight the Orbiton as it jumps as Dendoh with the super robot’s back turned. The boys manage to raise Dendoh’s right arm up and hit the Orbiton before they could get attacked. The Orbiton, however, continues fighting back as Ginga and Hokuto are being told on how to fight back. After the Orbiton gets Dendoh on it’s back on the ground, it prepares to fire a beam from it mouth. Fortunately, the boys manage to use their Gear Commanders to move turn on Dendoh’s turbine rotors on it’s limbs that allow it move away from the Orbiton. After getting a hang of the controls, Ginga and Hokuto use the turbines on Dendoh to perform Ginga’s technique, Whirling Trio, to fling the Orbiton to the air and to smash it back to the ground where it blows up. Upon seeing Dendoh, the ruler of the Galfa Empire, Emperor Galfa, sends the remaining Orbitons to face against it, believing Dendoh to have the Data Weapons on it. All the other Orbitons arrive at Japan and surround Dendoh. The boys try to fight them off with Dendoh, but are outnumbered. In order to fight them all off, Vega informs the boys to install a command called SP1 Command in their Gear Commanders. After installing the command in, Dendoh flies up into the sky with all the Orbitons following after it. Once in the sky, Dendoh’s turbines start to create electrical bolts and performs Lighting Blade, where the bolts shoot out and slice through all of the remaining Orbitons, destroying each one of them. Powers/Abilities Flight: Each Orbiton is able to fly around through space and through air. Shoulder Laser Cannon: Each Orbiton is equipped with an shoulder cannon that can shoot green laser beams. Pincher Claws: Each Orbiton is equipped with a pair of pincher claws that allow them to smash through enemies and buildings. Pelvic Missiles: Each Orbiton is equipped with an 8-tubes missile launcher on their crotch plates. Mouth Beam: Although not fully seen, an Orbiton seems to be able to shoot a beam from it’s mouth. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju Category:Object-based Kaiju